Trick: A Prologue
by GenesisZen
Summary: Perfection. Perfect, yes? Isn't It so?


Progress.

The endless march of the inner and outer improvement, to reach the peak of mortal comprehension. To better ourselves is the ultimate goal. Perfection must be attained at all costs, through blood, sweat and tears, we will sacrifice everything to reach perfection. Everything that what makes us, we shall give up. Out wealth and fortune, our family and friends, morals and ambitions, all laid down, just baggage hindering us from reaching the top.

But what then. To reach the top... is impossible. Not even considered in the building blocks of existence. Perfection is but a dream, the infinite is unattainable. But what then, if by all odds, someone reached it. The top, the dream of all, to be perfect. No worries, no problems. Everything has been attained. Nothing to want. And as a consequence, with no worries and no wants, what is to lead us to search.

The search for perfection leads to suffering and pain. But, it has given so much more, the search has allowed for the reverse, happiness. The reaping of the small steps, the euphoria from the small achievements, whether they are simple things such as completing a painting, to more complex completions, such as the annihilation of an enemy. These small steps are what ultimately drives us to reach perfection, like an addiction, an addiction for these doses of euphoria, the wonder about what it would feel to finally reach the top.

Then finally, the build-up, the last steps to all. So simple, just one more step… when finally. Nothing. Perfection has been obtained. At what cost?... At all cost. Nothing to look for. Nothing to reach, to learn, to teach. No wonder. No worries. Nothing. Look around. Nothing. The wonder of the stars… what wonder? They are all beneath. Too far down. Too far… it's too high… there is nothing here. No pain. No suffering… Great isn't it? To have no obligations, no troubles. But what now? What now? There is nothing. Nothing to look forward to. You expected the greatest. But no. But what about the worst? No. It's quiet, very, very quiet. It's spacious, so very much so. It's so dark...so empty. Is this what we wanted? Is this what I wanted? Please. Please. Please. Please...help. There is nothing. I want to go back. No one should want this. This is wrong… why is it wrong… there must be something more. Something to do. Something to aspire to. Yes. Yes. YES! There is! It's there! Something that goes beyond perfection. I can see it. A light. So warm. Must stand. Must run. Must progress. The transcendence... so close, a step here, a fall there. There is a way. There must… but… NOTHING… why… I worked. I suffered. I have lost everything! But for what? Nothing… there is nothing here. I have to stay here, don't I? Can I break free? Surely I must be able to. I have done it so many times. Yes… yes! A chance! But what if… nothing. Of course… ha… ha...ha… NO! Something must be done. Yes! This is wrong… but I can make it right. But how… there is nothing… nothing for all.. nothing for me… nothing.

Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect.

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect.

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

It hurts, doesn't it? Perfect. There is Nothing. Perfect. You sacrificed Everything. Perfect. For what? Perfect. For nothing. Perfect. Nothing is perfect. It must only be a dream. Perfection is simply imperfection. A delusion. But you have reached it. Everything was already perfect. You ruined it. You were a painting. Something abstract, something dynamic, perfection in its purest form. You turned static. But I will give a chance. I will give you something to help. Find it. Build something for it. And break away. From perfection. Transcend. To progress once more. Will you take it?

Perfect. Ha… there is nothing perfect. And that is…

Perfect.


End file.
